VIVIRE POR TI
by 4tardecer
Summary: SUEÑOS O ILUSIONES; NO IMPORTA DE LO QUE SE TRATE, ESTOY DISPUESTO A VIVIRLO, UNA Y OTRA VEZ,POR TI, SOLO POR TI...


YO VIVIRE POR TI

–Contigo yo aprendí a amar y ser amada… –medio escuche decir a Karen, con libreto en mano– vamos Terry! Te toca! –reclamo después de algunos segundos, dándome un ligero golpe, enrollando las hojas que portaba y luego de percatarse de que estaba más que distraído.

–Auch! Karen! –me quejó, antes de buscar el renglón que debería contener mis línea– Uhm… –carraspeo y luego de aspirar suficiente oxigeno, inicio la recitación– De tus ojos emana la luz de este amor! –afirmo con la voz más varonil que poseo

–Siempre tuya seré… –suspira, fingiendo estar embelesada

–Aunque me encuentre lejos, voy corriendo a abrazarte y… y… y… Rayos! –me quejo sin ocultar mi disgusto, mientras doy otro repaso al libreto– Robert; no pudiste conseguir una obra mejor? Esto apesta! –camino dando la espalda al productor y al resto de mis compañeros en butacas. Imagino lo que responderá…

–no es Shakespeare! De hecho; tú lo escribiste… –indudablemente se burla de mi; que con actitud irónica, devuelvo el favor

–Y desde cuando, un director que se respete; compra una obra escrita por un integrante de su elenco? –Con los brazos cruzados y actitud indignada, sigo– No soy Shakespeare, solo un maldito bastardo, que quiso jugar a ser escritor… Por suerte, hubo alguien interesado en mi libreto…

–En serio Terry; que fumaste cuando se te ocurrió esto? –en un semi abrazo a sí misma y mostrándome el libreto, Karen pregunta- no me explico otra forma en que, a ti, se te ocurriese algo así… Hasta yo lo considero demasiado cursi!

-Cursi? –preguntó, con casi un hilo de voz; al tiempo en que posaba mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, comenzando a caminar hacia no sé dónde y pellizcando con gentileza, mi labio inferior, entre los dedos pulgar e índice, de mi mano libre– cursi… –repito mentalmente, para mí mismo– lo sé… –en serio, lo sé...

Aparentemente me sumerjo en una especie de ensueño. A corta distancia sigo escuchando las voces que poco a poco se van quedando atrás, mientras continuo ese camino a no sé donde… y es en serio, mis piernas se desplazan poseídas por alguna extraña fuerza; es algo fuera de mi control; es casi sobrenatural… de pronto me encuentro en mi camerino, sentado frente al espejo y con una tenue, inesperada e insensata jaqueca. Mis ojos se cierran paulatinamente y por escasos segundos no vuelvo a saber más de mí o eso supongo…

–Que sucede? Que es todo esto? –balbuceo o eso creo, sabiéndome perdido en mi inconsciente…

Recostado entre la suave hierba observo como destellos dorados se cuelan por entre las copas de los arboles, logrando reflejos que son casi un espectáculo y curiosamente; embriagan mi vista y nublan mi mente.

Comienzo a divagar, comienzo a meditar, comienzo a recordar… recordar…

–No! –grito, pero mi voz se escucha lenta, quizá hasta fantasmagórica; si es que se escucha– No! Este sueño! Otra vez no! –caigo en cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y es justo entonces cuando apareces en medio la espesura de la hierba, sobresaliendo de entre mi panorama.

–Contigo yo aprendí a amar y ser amada… –sé lo que continua. No puedo detenerlo! Quiero detenerlo?

–De tus ojos emana la luz de este amor –autómata, observo mi rostro reflejado en tus esmeraldas… Candy…

–Siempre tuya seré… –no! Yo sé que no es así! Yo sé que mientes! Que todo esto es solo un sueño! Una maldita pesadilla! Por favor pecosa, basta de torturarme así…

Quiero detenerme! No quiero pronunciar la frase siguiente! Pero cualquier clase de esfuerzo es inútil… qué demonios me sucede!

–Aunque me encuentre lejos, voy corriendo a abrazarte y sentir tu calor –es una especie de Deja vu?– ay! Como te quiero a ti; solo a ti mi tarzan con pecas…

Me miras tan dulcemente, satisfecha con mis palabras, ilusionada con la promesa que se oculta en estas. Me miras con esa mirada; y es justo entonces cuando soy incapaz de seguir en contra, de continuar con aquella inservible lucha interna; soy feliz de saberte a mi lado… esa es la única verdad, solo así, soy realmente feliz. Aunque bien sé, que solo es una ilusión…

Ríes, halas de mi brazo en un intento por levantarme de entre el pasto. Pero solo lo haces a medias, permanecemos sentados. Uno junto al otro, uno frente al otro.

Te observo, juegas con la hierba, cortas un pequeño diente de león y soplas haciendo volar cada una de esas diminutas pajillas. Me observas, detienes la mirada en mis labios… no quiero echar a volar la imaginación, pero no puedo evitarlo… que estarás pensando?

De reojo, noto que finges escribir sobre la hierba, usando la frágil varita que antes sostuviera el diente de león… estas pensando en mi?

–Escribe notas en mi piel –pronuncio antes de poder detenerme. Que es lo que estas escribiendo?– úsala cual si fuera una hoja en blanco… es toda tuya…

Tu risa juguetona vuelve a aparecer, y solo corrobora que es real tu presencia… te amo tanto, mi querida pecosa…

–Si fuese cantante, te lo aseguro; serías canción en cada palpitar… –trato de alcanzarte, de tomar tu mano; y tu, inesperadamente me esquivas– pero de lo único que puedo presumir es de ser buen actor y aseverarte que todas y cada una de las veces en que he pisado un escenario; ha sido pensando en ti… –vamos Terry! Recuerda! Debes recordar que nada de esto es real!

–Por siempre te amare… –pero se escucha como si lo fuera– Terry; yo viviré por ti… –y yo… moriría por ti…– Fue mi destino amarte así. Que estemos juntos no es casualidad

Casualidad? No, no lo es. En contexto, ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarlo destino, porque tampoco se trata de eso… Esto, este encuentro, no es nada más que mi loca imaginación; un sueño, un idilio que jamás será realidad.

–Así tenía que ser… –sin embargo contesto, alcanzando al fin tu mano, y depositando un tenue beso en ella, te aseguro– yo viviré por ti…

Y eso es cierto. Desde el momento en que te marchaste, desde el momento en que me dejaste al pie de aquellas escaleras; mi vida solo ha transcurrido gracias a ti; quien indirectamente no haces más que influir en cada uno de mis actos, en cada pensamiento, sueño, palabra, sonrisa, reclamo… en cada decisión…

–Como te quiero a ti… –inhalo la fragancia que despiden tus tiernas y delicadas manos– eres mi amuleto, mi esencia, mi vida entera eres tú…

Vagamente, aun preservo en la memoria, el motivo por el cual, desde una temprana edad, deseaba tanto ser actor. Pero todo cambio cuando entraste en mi vida; porque fue entonces cuando aquel que parecía ser solo un sueño, se convirtió en una realidad. Fue por ti, porque deseaba serlo todo por ti; desde un mendigo, hasta un hombre poderoso. Pero termine siendo el eterno hombre enamorado, que una y mil veces conquista a la mujer de su vida… termine conformándome con la simple ilusión…

Porque Karen no lo puede recitar como tú? Es que acaso es tan difícil? Es que nunca ha estado enamorada? Es que acaso no es tan excelente actriz?

Tú me seduces con tu voz, mientras ella… ella… ella solo es mi compañera de escenario…

–Soy la única dueña de tus besos? –preguntas, provocando en mi, un estruendo de diversión…

–La única… –te confirmo, feliz por este repetido encuentro.

A veces me pregunto, que es lo que ocasiona estas extrañas fantasías; escenas de una obra que jamás se realizara. Karen solo hace su mayor esfuerzo, para eso le pagan, para eso me pagan a mí también… Lo único que realmente anhelo es poder ser yo, quien interprete bien el papel, quien deje de buscar las más hermosas esmeraldas en las pardas pupilas de mi amiga y compañera…

Y pronto vuelvo a recordarlo. Esto no es real. Lo sé… siento que ya pronto todo terminara… estoy completamente seguro de ello.

–Pecosa… Candy… –mi voz es casi un suspiro, pues con esta, desearía poder acariciarte– mi tarzan con pecas…

–Solo cierra los ojos y allí yo estaré –aseguras, confirmando que pronto regresare a la realidad…

En un instante, todo se desvanece; la ilusión se va, dejando como consecuencia ese sabor agridulce que me agrada, pero duele. Todo se desvanece, pero soy consciente de que, debido a la situación con Susana, esto solo puede ser y seguirá siendo, solo un pequeño escape de la realidad…

–Al cielo llévame… –balbuceo suplicante, aun entre sueños, pero consciente del sonido que produjo mi voz.

La intermitente luz que ilumina mi camerino, me recibe al regreso de aquella… visión. Escucho el bullicio de mis compañeros tras bambalinas, escucho el silbar de alguno de ellos, escucho las risas de otros, escucho la existencia de todos…

–Terry? –es Karen; quien abriendo la puerta me asusta y de un salto me incorporo, recuperando del todo el control de mis acciones– Terry; te encuentras bien? –pregunta, sumamente impresionada.

–sí; por qué? –respondo aun semi-desconcertado.

–es que… –pronunciaba con precaución, observándome detenidamente; o mejor dicho, estudiándome con calma– estas raro…

–Raro? –repetí, con sorpresa por aquel comentario. Jamás imagine que me diría algo así…

Rió con mesura. "RARO" en realidad me siento mucho más que raro…

–Sí; de pronto… –la escucho hacer una pausa y la veo meditar. Y ahora, que se propone?

–De pronto…? –la animo a hablar, y solo suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación

–No sé… No sé ni porque me molesto! Tú siempre has sido así…

–así como? –esto me divierte…

–Así, despectivo con algunos…

–Me sentía un poco mal, eso es todo… –creo no convencerla con mis palabras, pero eso es lo que menos me importa– puedes irte ya...? –Mascullo en casi una exigencia, y aunque no me molesta su presencia– quiero descansar un poco antes del siguiente ensayo – la veo marcharse un tanto indignada; sé que no había necesidad de darle algún pretexto; pero en realidad quiero descansar y mientras tanto, volver a soñar contigo; mi dulce pecosa…

**XXX**

CANCION: Yo viviré por ti

INTERPRETES: Olga Tañon y Nathan Pacheco

Chicas; antes que nada, debo una gran disculpa a las lectoras de QUE SOPLE EL VIENTO, prometo que para el próximo año les traeré el siguiente capítulo. He estado sumamente ocupada, además de que la salud de mi pequeña familia, últimamente está por los suelos… =( En fin, que aunque estoy comprometida con ustedes, por más que intento, no he logrado avanzar en la transcripción.

Pero; eso sí! Aquí les traigo este song que escribí con mucho cariño y después de algunas dificultades; para mi querida amiga Vianey y de paso (es decir, de colado) a su esposo.

Vianey; espero te agrade, pues a final de cuentas y a sabiendas de que no soy buena para lo rosa (y vaya que elegiste una canción súper rosa! :P)… he cumplido. Te mando un beso enorme, y un fuerte abrazo y… "Felicidades a ambos!"

Regresando; debo avisarles que estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo de "AÑO NUEVO" que les entregare (espero) en mi cumpleaños; es decir, este 29 de dic. o ya de plano, el 30…

Besos y abrazos a todos y todas ; y no olviden que se aceptan criticas… :S

Monse – 4tardecer


End file.
